psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Motivation training
Motivation training is a collection of training methods used to enhance peoples motivation producing activation or energization of goal-oriented behavior. Motivation training in business Motivation training in clinical settings Motivation in educational settings See also *Motivational interviewing *Motivational Enhancement Therapy References Books *Cox, W. M., & Klinger, E. (2004). Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. xxii, 515). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Kaschel, R., & Kuhl, J. (2004). Motivational Counseling in an Extended Functional Context: Personality Systems Interaction Theory and Assessment. In W. M. Cox & E. Klinger (Eds.), Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. 99-119). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Vojtek, R. O. B., & Vojtek, R. J. (2009). Motivate! Inspire! Lead!: 10 strategies for building collegial learning communities. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press; US. *Willutzki, U., & Koban, C. (2004). Enhancing Motivation for Psychotherapy: The Elaboration of Positive Perspectives (EPOS) to Develop Clients' Goal Structure. In W. M. Cox & E. Klinger (Eds.), Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. 337-356). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. Papers *Adelman, H. S., & Chaney, L. A. (1982). Impact of motivation on task performance of children with and without psychoeducational problems. Journal of Learning Disabilities, 15(4), 242-244. *Allsop, S. (2007). What is this thing called motivational interviewing? Addiction, 102(3), 343-345. *Apodaca, T. R., Abrantes, A. M., Strong, D. R., Ramsey, S. E., & Brown, R. A. (2007). Readiness to change smoking behavior in adolescents with psychiatric disorders. Addictive Behaviors, 32(6), 1119-1130. *Ashton, P. (1986). Motivation training and personal control: A comparison of three intervention strategies. Education, 106(4), 454-461. *Baer, J. S., Kivlahan, D. R., & Donovan, D. M. (1999). Integrating skills training and motivational therapies: Implications for the treatment of substance dependence. Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment, 17(1-2), 15-23. *Baker, A., Lewin, T., Reichler, H., Carr, V., Sly, K., Terry, M., et al. (2002). Evaluation of a motivational interview for substance use within psychiatric in-patient services. Addiction, 97(10), 1329-1337. *Ball, S. A., Martino, S., Nich, C., Frankforter, T. L., Van Horn, D., Crits-Christoph, P., et al. (2007). Site matters: Multisite randomized trial of motivational enhancement therapy in community drug abuse clinics. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 75(4), 556-567. *Ball, S. A., Martino, S., Nich, C., Frankforter, T. L., Van Horn, D., Crits-Christoph, P., et al. (2009). "Site matters: Multisite randomized trial of motivational enhancement therapy in community drug abuse clinics": Correction. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 77(2), 336. *Ball, S. A., Todd, M., Tennen, H., Armeli, S., Mohr, C., Affleck, G., et al. (2007). Brief motivational enhancement and coping skills interventions for heavy drinking. Addictive Behaviors, 32(6), 1105-1118. *Barwood, M. J., Datta, A. K., Thelwell, R. C., & Tipton, M. J. (2007). Breath-hold time during cold water immersion: Effects of habituation with psychological training. Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine, 78(11), 1029-1034. *Beard, M. T., Metts, F. S., & Byrd, D. W. (1972). Effects of sensory stimulation and remotivation on schizophrenic persons. Journal of Psychiatric Nursing & Mental Health Services, 10(2), 5-8. *Bechdolf, A., Pohlmann, B., Geyer, C., Ferber, C., Klosterkotter, J., & Gouzoulis-Mayfrank, E. (2005). Motivational Interviewing for Patients with Comorbid Schizophrenia and Substance Abuse Disorders: A Review. Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie, 73(12), 728-735. *Berlew, D. E., & LeClere, W. E. (1974). Social intervention in Curacao: A case study. Journal of Applied Behavioral Science, 10(1), 29-52. *Bowin, R. B. (1978). Motivation to manage: A study of change with positive implications for women managers. Psychological Reports, 43(2), 355-362. *Bullion, L. C. (1981). Interest and level of skill of psychiatric occupational therapists in patient motivation. Occupational Therapy Journal of Research, 1(1), 97-98. *Bumby, N. H. (2005). Leading the Horse to Water and Convincing Him to Drink: Enhancing Motivation for Change. PsycCRITIQUES, 50(20), *Calsyn, D. A., Hatch-Maillette, M., Tross, S., Doyle, S. R., Crits-Christoph, P., Song, Y. S., et al. (2009). Motivational and skills training HIV/sexually transmitted infection sexual risk reduction groups for men. Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment, 37(2), 138-150. *Campbell, C. A., & Myrick, R. D. (1990). Motivational group counseling for low-performing students. Journal for Specialists in Group Work, 15(1), 43-50. *Carey, M. P., Braaten, L. S., Maisto, S. A., Gleason, J. R., Forsyth, A. D., Durant, L. E., et al. (2000). Using information, motivational enhancement, and skills training to reduce the risk of HIV infection for low-income urban women: A second randomized clinical trial. Health Psychology, 19(1), 3-11. *Cervello, E. M., Moreno, J. A., Villodre, N. A., & Iglesias, D. (2006). Goal orientation, motivational climate, and dispositional flow of high school students engaged in extracurricular physical activity. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 102(1), 87-92. *Channon, L. D. (1984). A script for reluctant runners. Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis, 12(2), 139-141. *Chen, G., Thomas, B., & Wallace, J. (2005). A Multilevel Examination of the Relationships Among Training Outcomes, Mediating Regulatory Processes, and Adaptive Performance. Journal of Applied Psychology, 90(5), 827-841. *Chen, H., Wang, Q.-C., Qian, M.-Y., Liang, Y., & Huang, X.-T. (2009). Training motivation and its related factors in mental health practitioners in China. Chinese Mental Health Journal, 23(8), 533-537. *Chuang, A., Liao, W.-C., & Tai, W.-T. (2005). An Investigation of Individual and Contextual Factors Influencing Training Variables. Social Behavior and Personality, 33(2), 159-174. *Cisler, R., Holder, H. D., Longabaugh, R., Stout, R. L., & Zweben, A. (1998). Actual and estimated replication costs for alcohol treatment modalities: Case study from Project MATCH. Journal of Studies on Alcohol, 59(5), 503-512. *Clark, M. D., Walters, S., Gingerich, R., & Meltzer, M. (2006). Motivational Interviewing for Probation Officers: Tipping the Balance Toward Change. Federal Probation, 70(1), 38-44. *Cohen, H. A., & Gesner, F. (1972). Dropouts and failures: A preventive program. Nursing Outlook, 20(11), 723-725. *Daley, D. C., & Zuckoff, A. (1998). Improving compliance with the initial outpatient session among discharged inpatient dual diagnosis clients. Social Work, 43(5), 470-473. *Darden, E. (1972). The use of motivational techniques in strength development: A review of literature. Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior, 9(2), 3-9. *de Jong-Meyer, R. (2004). Systematic Motivational Analysis as Part of a Self-Help Technique Aimed at Personal Goal Attainment. In W. M. Cox & E. Klinger (Eds.), Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. 259-281). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Dench, S., & Bennett, G. (2000). The impact of brief motivational intervention at the start of an outpatient day programme for alcohol dependence. Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy, 28(2), 121-130. *Dennison, D. (1974). A motivational model to modify actual health behavior. Journal of School Health, 44(1), 16-20. *Dexter, S., Doering, A. H., & Riedel, E. S. (2006). Content area specific technology integration: A model for educating teachers. Journal of Technology and Teacher Education, 14(2), 325-345. *Dickinson, A., & Nicholas, D. (1983). Irrelevant incentive learning during instrumental conditioning: The role of the drive-reinforcer and response-reinforcer relationships. The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 3(3), 249-263. *Dickinson, A., & Nicholas, D. (1983). Irrelevant incentive learning during training on ratio and interval schedules. The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 3(3), 235-247. *Dunn, E. C., Neighbors, C., & Larimer, M. E. (2006). Motivational enhancement therapy and self-help treatment for binge eaters. Psychology of Addictive Behaviors, 20(1), 44-52. *Edge, D., Talley, R., Sparks, L., & Hegele, D. (1977). Motivating children to learn through parents training. Behavioral Disorders, 3(1), 39-44. *Evangeli, M., Engelbrecht, S.-K., Swartz, L., Turner, K., Forsberg, L., & Soka, N. (2009). "An evaluation of a brief motivational interviewing training course for HIV/AIDS counsellors in Western Cape Province, South Africa": Erratum. AIDS Care, 21(4), 539. *Feld, R., Woodside, D., Kaplan, A. S., Olmsted, M. P., & Carter, J. C. (2001). Pretreatment motivational enhancement therapy for eating disorders: A pilot study. International Journal of Eating Disorders, 29(4), 393-400. *Fernandez, N., del Hoyo Barbolla, E., Ramirez, C., de las Heras, R., & Arredondo, M. (2005). Motivational training tool to promote healthy life styles. Annual Review of CyberTherapy and Telemedicine, 3, 13-17. *Frese, M., Garman, G., Garmeister, K., Halemba, K., Hortig, A., Pulwitt, T., et al. (2002). Training to increase personal initiative of the unemployed: Report on a pilot study. Zeitschrift fur Arbeits und Organisationspsychologie, 46(2), 89-97. *Fromage, B., Guion, G., & Vioux, E. (2001). Adolescents' images in guidance counseling. Revue de Psychoeducation, 30(2), 349-363. *Gegenfurtner, A., Veermans, K., Festner, D., & Gruber, H. (2009). Motivation to transfer training: An integrative literature review. Human Resource Development Review, 8(3), 403-423. *Gonzalez, R. C., Gentry, G. V., & Bitterman, M. (1954). Relational discrimination of intermediate size in the chimpanzee. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 47(5), 385-388. *Gould, D., Petlichkoff, L., Hodge, K., & Simons, J. (1990). Evaluating the effectiveness of a psychological skills educational workshop. The Sport Psychologist, 4(3), 249-260. *Grant, A. M. (2003). The impact of life coaching on goal attainment, metacognition and mental health. Social Behavior and Personality, 31(3), 253-264. *Hall, B. L., & Hursch, D. E. (1981). An evaluation of the effects of a time management training program on work efficiency. Journal of Organizational Behavior Management, 3(4), 1981-1982. *Hammond, M. (2000). The influence of video and peer tutoring on attitudes of high school students towards peers with disabilities. *Hancock, D. R. (1994). Motivating adults to learn academic course content. Journal of Educational Research, 88(2), 102-108. *Hanson, M., & Gutheil, I. A. (2004). Motivational Strategies with Alcohol-Involved Older Adults: Implications for Social Work Practice. Social Work, 49(3), 364-372. *Hatzfeld, A., Bruckel, J., & Haisch, J. (2002). Effectivity of IDDM in patient education. Verhaltenstherapie & Verhaltensmedizin, 23(4), 463-477. *Haug, N. A. (2003). Motivational enhancement therapy for cigarette smoking in methadone-maintained pregnant women. *Haug, N. A., Svikis, D. S., & DiClemente, C. (2004). Motivational Enhancement Therapy for Nicotine Dependence in Methadone-Maintained Pregnant Women. Psychology of Addictive Behaviors, 18(3), 289-292. *Herman, K. C., & Fahnlander, B. (2003). A Motivational Intervention to Reduce Cigarette Smoking Among College Students: Overview and Exploratory Investigation. Journal of College Counseling, 6(1), 46-55. *Hodgins, D. C., Currie, S., el-Guebaly, N., & Peden, N. (2004). Brief Motivational Treatment for Problem Gambling: A 24-Month Follow-Up. Psychology of Addictive Behaviors, 18(3), 293-296. *Hodgins, D. C., Currie, S. R., & el-Guebaly, N. (2001). Motivational enhancement and self-help treatments for problem gambling. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 69(1), 50-57. *Holder, R. J. (1990). Human energy: A self-motivational technique for the Third Wave. Organization Development Journal, 8(3), 26-31. *Hunt, S. K. (1974). The effect of feedback on parent consistency in running homework sessions with their children. *Irureta Nunez, L. A. (1995). Development of a motivational training program. Revista Interamericana de Psicologia, 29(1), 51-63. *Jacobs, W. J. (1980). An evaluation of an inmate motivational program within the Florida State Prison System. *Kalichman, S. C., Cherry, C., & Browne-Sperling, F. (1999). Effectiveness of a video-based motivational skills-building HIV risk-reduction intervention for inner-city African American men. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 67(6), 959-966. *Kanfer, R., & Ackerman, P. L. (1996). A self-regulatory skills perspective to reducing cognitive interference. In I. G. Sarason, G. R. Pierce & B. R. Sarason (Eds.), Cognitive interference: Theories, methods, and findings (pp. 153-171). Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Kehr, H. M., & von Rosenstiel, L. (2006). Self-Management Training (SMT): Theoretical and Empirical Foundations for the Development of a Metamotivational and Metavolitional Intervention Program Knowledge and action (pp. 103-141). Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Keller, J. M. (1987). Strategies for stimulating the motivation to learn. Performance & Instruction, 26(8), 1-7. *Klinger, E., & Cox, W. M. (2004). Motivation and the Theory of Current Concerns. In W. M. Cox & E. Klinger (Eds.), Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. 3-27). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Knight, J. E. (1981). An empirical test of achievement motivation training for junior high school students. *Knight, K., McGowan, L., Dickens, C., & Bundy, C. (2006). A systematic review of motivational interviewing in physical health care settings. British Journal of Health Psychology, 11(2), 319-332. *Kochanska, G. (1976). Acquisition of task motivation under experimental conditions in young children. Polish Psychological Bulletin, 7(3), 171-177. *Kolb, D. A. (1965). Achievement motivation training for underachieving high-school boys. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 2(6), 783-792. *Kotler, L. A., Boudreau, G. S., & Devlin, M. J. (2003). Emerging psychotherapies for eating disorders. Journal of Psychiatric Practice, 9(6), 431-441. *Krug, S., & Hanel, J. (1976). Evaluating an achievement motivation training program. Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie, 8(4), 274-287. *Kupka, B., Everett, A. M., Atkins, S. G., Mertesacker, M., Walters, L., Walters, T., et al. (2009). The Intercultural Communication Motivation Scale: An instrument to assess motivational training needs of candidates for international assignments. Human Resource Management, 48(5), 717-744. *Lapointe, C. P. (1977). Effects of motivational and employment programs on scholastic behavior among students from economically disadvantaged groups. Topics in Culture Learning, 5, 50-60. *Latham, G. P., & Kinne, S. B. (1974). Improving job performance through training in goal setting. Journal of Applied Psychology, 59(2), 187-191. *Little, B. R., & Chambers, N. C. (2004). Personal Project Pursuit: On Human Doings and Well-Beings. In W. M. Cox & E. Klinger (Eds.), Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. 65-82). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Lobanova, T. y. N., & Kokurina, I. G. (1992). Use of psychodiagnostic information to correct the motivational structure of leaders. Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta Seriya, 1, 41-50. *Long, R. S., Jr., & Ferrel, E. T. (1964). Behavioral changes observed during remotivation sessions. Psychological Reports, 15(2), 475-478. *Man, F., & Hondlik, J. (1984). Use of compulsory lessons of physical training for the stimulation of achievement motivation of pupils at an elementary school. International Journal of Sport Psychology, 15(4), 259-270. *Man, F., & Hovorkova, A. (1980). A training of performance motivation in psychological literature. Psychologie, 15(4), 213-233. *Martino, S., Carroll, K. M., Nich, C., & Rounsaville, B. J. (2006). A randomized controlled pilot study of motivational interviewing for patients with psychotic and drug use disorders. Addiction, 101(10), 1479-1492. *Matejka, J. S. (1980). Psychoactivating method for "training stimulation of volitional activity.". Ceskoslovenska Psychologie, 24(2), 181-194. *Mbilinyi, L., Walker, D., Neighbors, C., Roffman, R., Zegree, J., & Edleson, J. (2009). Motivating substance-involved perpetrators of intimate partner violence to seek treatment: A focus on fathers. In C. M. Murphy & R. D. Maiuro (Eds.), Motivational interviewing and stages of change in intimate partner violence (pp. 181-197). New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co; US. *McClelland, D. C., Rhinesmith, S., & Kristensen, R. (1975). The effects of power training on community action agencies. Journal of Applied Behavioral Science, 11(1), 92-115. *McCombs, B. L. (1984). Processes and skill underlying continuing intrinsic motivation to learn: Toward a definition of motivational skills training interventions. Educational Psychologist, 19(4), 199-218. *McFadden, C. L. (1978). Academic achievement motivation as a function of classroom responsiveness. Journal of Experimental Education, 46(4), 41-44. *McKittrick, M. T. (1981). Effectiveness of task motivational instructions on remedial reading students: An adjunct approach. *Mehta, P. (1974). Motivating primary education: A psychological strategy for eliminating wastage. Indian Educational Review, 9(2), 1-24. *Mellalieu, S. D., Hanton, S., & Thomas, O. (2009). The effects of a motivational general-arousal imagery intervention upon preperformance symptoms in male rugby union players. Psychology of Sport and Exercise, 10(1), 175-185. *Miller, W. R. (1995). Increasing motivation for change. In R. K. Hester & W. R. Miller (Eds.), Handbook of alcoholism treatment approaches: Effective alternatives (2nd ed., pp. 89-104). Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Miranti, S. V., & Heinemann, A. W. (2004). Systematic Motivational Counseling in Rehabilitation Settings. In W. M. Cox & E. Klinger (Eds.), Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. 301-317). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Montero, L., & Alonso, J. (1996). Strategies for motivational training. Applicability to mental deficiency. Infancia y Aprendizaje, 76, 29-48. *Munroe-Chandler, K. J., & Hall, C. R. (2004). Enhancing the collective efficacy of a soccer team through motiviational general-mastery imagery. Imagination, Cognition and Personality, 24(1), 2004-2005. *Murray, D. (1976). Preferred versus nonpreferred treatment, and self-control training versus determination raising as treatments of obesity: A pilot study. Psychological Reports, 38(1), 191-198. *Naar-King, S., Lam, P., Wang, B., Wright, K., Parsons, J. T., & Frey, M. A. (2008). Brief report: Maintenance of effects of motivational enhancement therapy to improve risk behaviors and HIV-related health in a randomized controlled trial of youth living with HIV. Journal of Pediatric Psychology, 33(4), 441-445. *Netick, A. (1977). Extrinsic and intrinsic motivation: Bridging the gap. Behavioral Disorders, 3(1), 27-29. *Oberlaender, F., & Platz, W. (1994). Motivation for therapy of alcohol addicts of lower social status in West Berlin. Psychiatria Danubina, 6(3-4), 145-150. *O'Leary, V. E. (1972). The Hawthorne effect in reverse: Trainee orientation for the hard-core unemployed woman. Journal of Applied Psychology, 56(6), 491-494. *Ommundsen, Y., & Roberts, G. C. (1996). Goal orientations and perceived purposes of training among elite athletes. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 83(2), 463-471. *Parish, T. S. (1991). Helping students take control via an interactive voice communications system. Journal of Reality Therapy, 11(1), 38-39. *Pelaccia, T., Delplancq, H., Triby, E., Bartier, J.-C., Leman, C., & Dupeyro, J.-P. (2009). Impact of training periods in the emergency department on the motivation of health care students to learn. Medical Education, 43(5), 462-469. *Pilgrim, M. S. (1986). Development of a professional role-motivation training package for special educators. *Polcin, D. L., Galloway, G. P., Palmer, J., & Mains, W. (2004). The Case for High-Dose Motivational Enhancement Therapy. Substance Use & Misuse, 39(2), 331-343. *Potrebic, J. (1978). Out-patient motivational group as a preparation for a complex treatment of alcoholics. Psihijatrija Danas, 10(3-4), 341-346. *Quirk, D. A. (1965). A note on a community problem of clinical significance: Motivation of patients and German compensation of Jewish concentration camp survivors. Canadian Psychologist/Psychologie canadienne, 4(4), 358-363. *Reiher, R. H. (1981). Changing academic task persistence through a self-management attribution training program. *Repka, E. (1990). Possible ways of motivating the achievements of young people involved in sport. Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata, 25(1), 59-68. *Roberson, L., & Sluss, D. M. (2004). Systematic Motivational Counseling at Work: Improving Employee Performance, Satisfaction, and Socialization. In W. M. Cox & E. Klinger (Eds.), Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. 283-299). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Rodin, J. (1983). Behavioral medicine: Beneficial effects of self control training in aging. International Review of Applied Psychology, 32(2), 153-181. *Rohsenow, D. J., Monti, P. M., Martin, R. A., Colby, S. M., Myers, M. G., Gulliver, S. B., et al. (2004). Motivational enhancement and coping skills training for cocaine abusers: Effects on substance use outcomes. Addiction, 99(7), 862-874. *Rollnick, S., & Allison, J. (2001). Motivational interviewing. In N. Heather, T. J. Peters & T. Stockwell (Eds.), International handbook of alcohol dependence and problems (pp. 593-603). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Rootes, L. E. (1974). The effect of achievement motivation training on women prisoners. Criminal Justice and Behavior, 1(2), 131-138. *Rosen, M. I., Ryan, C., & Rigsby, M. (2002). Motivational Enhancement and MEMS Review to Improve Medication Adherence. Behaviour Change, 19(4), 183-190. *Rousseau, D. (2004). Re: Firewalking--New Tests: Comment. Journal of the Society for Psychical Research, 68(876; 3), 183. *Rowell, C. (1977). Motivating students to learn to read through language arts. Behavioral Disorders, 3(1), 20-26. *Rutledge, S. E., Roffman, R. A., Mahoney, C., Picciano, J. F., Berghuis, J. P., & Kalichman, S. C. (2001). Motivational enhancement counseling strategies in delivering a telephone-based brief HIV prevention intervention. Clinical Social Work Journal, 29(3), 291-306. *Ryals, K. (1975). Achievement motivation training for low-achieving eighth and tenth grade boys. Journal of Experimental Education, 44(2), 47-51. *Sachs, M. C. (1995). The effects of strategy vs. motivation training on the performance of a visual memory test on low-achieving first and fourth grade students. *Santisteban, D. A., Muir, J. A., Mena, M. P., & Mitrani, V. B. (2003). Integrative Borderline Adolescent Family Therapy: Meeting the Challenges of Treating Adolescents With Borderline Personality Disorder. Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training, 40(4), 251-264. *Schilling, G. (1980). Psycho-regulative procedure in Swiss sport--more as an alibi or fire-brigade? Reports on experiences had. International Journal of Sport Psychology, 11(3), 189-201. *Schmiege, S. J., Broaddus, M. R., Levin, M., & Bryan, A. D. (2009). Randomized trial of group interventions to reduce HIV/STD risk and change theoretical mediators among detained adolescents. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 77(1), 38-50. *Schober, B., & Ziegler, A. (2002). Theoretical levels in the evaluation of motivational trainings. European Journal of Psychological Assessment, 18(3), 204-213. *Schon, I., Hopkins, K. D., Everett, J., & Hopkins, B. (1984). A special motivational intervention program and junior high school students' library use and attitudes. Journal of Experimental Education, 53(2), 1984-1985. *Schroer, B. M., Fuhrmann, A., & de Jong-Meyer, R. (2004). Systematic Motivational Counseling in Groups: Clarifying Motivational Structure during Psychotherapy. In W. M. Cox & E. Klinger (Eds.), Handbook of motivational counseling: Concepts, approaches, and assessment (pp. 239-258). New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Scoggin, A., Miller, D. I., Harper, J., & Carskadon, T. (1988). The development, implementation and evaluation of a supervisory training program using the expectancy theory of motivation. Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior, 25(1), 43-47. *Shaver, M. S. (1991). The effects of motivation-based instruction on disabled persons' self-care behavior. *Sherbot, N. A. A. (2005). The use of motivational enhancement therapy and the quit 4 life program as a means to facilitate adolescent smoking cessation. *Shuriquie, N., & Abdulhamid, M. (2005). Eating Disorders among Jordanian Women: A Collective Case Study. Arab Journal of Psychiatry, 16(1), 52-61. *Sinha, R., Easton, C., Renee-Aubin, L., & Carroll, K. M. (2003). Engaging Young Probation-referred Marijuana-abusing Individuals in Treatment: A Pilot Trial. The American Journal on Addictions, 12(4), 314-323. *Smith, J. E., Meyers, R. J., & Waldorf, V. A. (1999). Covering all bases: Engaging and treating individuals with alcohol problems. In J. H. Hannigan, L. P. Spear, N. E. Spear & C. R. Goodlett (Eds.), Alcohol and alcoholism: Effects on brain and development (pp. 229-249). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Smith, R., Jayasuriya, R., Caputi, P., & Hammer, D. (2008). Exploring the role of goal theory in understanding training motivation. International Journal of Training and Development, 12(1), 54-72. *Smith, S. A. (1981). A social learning counseling program to increase the internal locus of control and academic achievement of learning disabled elementary school children. *Soares, I., Lemos, M. S., & Almeida, C. (2005). Attachment and Motivational Strategies in Adolescence: Exploring Links. Adolescence, 40(157), 129-154. *Solomon, J., & Fioritti, A. (2002). Motivational intervention as applied to systems change: The case of dual diagnosis. Substance Use & Misuse, 37(14), 1833-1850. *Solomon, R. L., & Corbit, J. D. (1973). An opponent-process theory of motivation: II. Cigarette addiction. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 81(2), 158-171. *Stein, L., Colby, S. M., Barnett, N. P., Monti, P. M., Golembeske, C., Lebeau-Craven, R., et al. (2006). Enhancing substance abuse treatment engagement in incarcerated adolescents. Psychological Services, 3(1), 25-34. *Stephens, S. A. (2001). The effectiveness of Motivational Enhancement Therapy in adolescent smoking cessation. *Stetter, F., & Mann, K. (1997). Dependency outcome of alcohol-dependent patients after inpatient detoxification and motivation treatment. Der Nervenarzt, 68(7), 574-581. *Stotts, A. L., Potts, G. F., Ingersoll, G., George, M. R., & Martin, L. E. (2007). Preliminary feasibility and efficacy of a brief motivational intervention with psychophysiological feedback for cocaine abuse. Substance Abuse, 27(4), 9-20. *Strong, M. A. (2004). An investigation of two motivational factors on completion rates of a self-paced, online course. *Struthers, C., Dupuis, R., & Eaton, J. (2005). Promoting Forgiveness Among Co-Workers Following a Workplace Transgression: The Effects of Social Motivation Training. Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement, 37(4), 299-308. *Stuchlikova, I., & Man, F. (2009). Motivational structure as an integrating concept of motivational psychology. Ceskoslovenska Psychologie, 53(2), 158-171. *Sturm, I., & Stuart, B. (1974). Effects of remotivation and role re-training on inpatient interview presentableness. Newsletter for Research in Mental Health & Behavioral Sciences, 16(1), 15-19. *Tate, P. A. (1977). Rehabilitation and aging: The effect of remotivation therapy on activity level and life satisfaction with institutionalized elderly populations. *Taylor, B. G. (1998). Design, development and evaluation of Web-based motivational strategies training: Individual and situational aspects of academic motivation. *Taylor, P. C. (1992). The effects of affective training seminars on Hispanic middle school students' motivation, educational aspirations, and attitudes toward school environment. *Tellis, J. Y. T. S. (2004). Relationships of individual, situational, motivational, training reaction factors, and motivation to transfer training. *Tevyaw, T. O. L., Borsari, B., Colby, S. M., & Monti, P. M. (2007). Peer enhancement of a brief motivational intervention with mandated college students. Psychology of Addictive Behaviors, 21(1), 114-119. *Theodorakis, Y., Weinberg, R., Natsis, P., Douma, I., & Kazakas, P. (2000). The effects of motivational versus instructional self-talk on improving motor performance. The Sport Psychologist, 14(3), 253-271. *Thevos, A. K., Roberts, J. S., Thomas, S. E., & Randall, C. L. (2000). Cognitive behavioral therapy delays relapse in female socially phobic alcoholics. Addictive Behaviors, 25(3), 333-345. *Thomas, D. R., Miller, J. T., & Hansen, G. (1972). Role of stimulus comparison in equivalence training. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 96(2), 297-300. *Thompson, E. C. (1987). The "Yagottawanna" Group: Improving student self-perceptions through motivational teaching of study skills. School Counselor, 35(2), 134-142. *Thralow, J. U., & Watson, C. G. (1974). Remotivation for geriatric patients using elementary school students. American Journal of Occupational Therapy, 28(8), 469-473. *Travis, E. W. (1982). An exploratory study in the use of laboratory education with college-enrolled inmates. *Treadway, K. A. (1977). Building upon successful reading experiences. Behavioral Disorders, 3(1), 30-32. *Vachon, M., Pitre, E., Malcuit, G., & Routhier, S. (1974). Application of the experimental analysis of behavior to a remotivation situation. Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement, 6(3), 246-257. *Vail-Gandolfo, N. (2009). The effects of a motivational program on glycemic control, physical activity and weight loss in individuals with type 2 diabetes mellitus. *Van Horn, D. H., & Bux, D. A., Jr. (2001). A pilot test of motivational interviewing groups for dually diagnosed inpatients. Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment, 20(2), 191-195. *Van Overwalle, F. (1986). Improving study performance in the first year through attribution retraining. Tijdschrift voor Onderwijsresearch, 11(5), 225-240. *Walker, D. D., Roffman, R. A., Stephens, R. S., Wakana, K., & Berghuis, J. (2006). Motivational enhancement therapy for adolescent marijuana users: A preliminary randomized controlled trial. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 74(3), 628-632. *Wankel, L., Yardley, J., & Graham, J. (1985). The effects of motivational interventions upon the exercise adherence of high and low self-motivated adults. Canadian Journal of Applied Sport Sciences, 10(3), 147-156. *Weinrieb, R. M., Van Horn, D. H., McLellan, A., Alterman, A. I., Calarco, J. S., O'Brien, C. P., et al. (2001). Alcoholism treatment after liver transplantation: Lessons learned from a clinical trial that failed. Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry, 42(2), 110-116. *Whitworth, R. H., & Cochran, C. (1996). Evaluation of integrated versus unitary treatments for reducing public speaking anxiety. Communication Education, 45(4), 306-314. *Yahne, C. E., & Miller, W. R. (1999). Enhancing motivation for treatment and change. In B. S. McCrady & E. E. Epstein (Eds.), Addictions: A comprehensive guidebook (pp. 235-249). New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Zweben, J. E. (2001). Hepatitis C: Education and counseling issues. Journal of Addictive Diseases, 20(1), 33-42. Category:Motivation training Category:Motivation